1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trays and carriers, and more particularly, to a food and drink carrying tray that fits over the forearm and has openings to hold cups and plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A buffet is a meal serving system where patrons or guests serve themselves. It is a popular method of feeding large numbers of people with minimal staff, or when having large numbers of people in an individual home.
The modern buffet was developed in France in the 18th century, and soon spread throughout Europe. The term originally referred to the sideboard where the food was served, but eventually became applied to the form. The buffet became popular in the English-speaking world in the second half of the nineteenth century.
Buffets are effective for serving large numbers of people at once. For this reason, they are prevalent in institutional setting, such as business conventions or large catered parties. Another advantage of buffets compared to table service is that diners have a great deal of choice and the ability to closely inspect food before selecting it. Since a buffet involves diners serving themselves, it has in the past been considered an informal form of dining, less elegant than table service. In recent years, however, buffet dinners are increasingly popular among hosts of home dinner parties, especially in homes where limited kitchen space complicates the serving of individual plates.
In addition to home dinner parties, buffets are a popular form of dining in many hotels and resorts, especially in Las Vegas, Nev. and Atlantic City, N.J., where they are typically very large and boast a wide variety of foods. There are a growing number of restaurant chains that specialize in buffet style dining, and buffets are often found on ocean liners and cruise ships.
In many large buffets and in some home dinner parties, the salads and side dishes are prepared and served separate from the entrees. Often, cocktails are served as well as other beverages. The use of multiple plates and beverage containers is necessary in these situations.
Juggling multiple plates of food and beverage containers can be difficult, especially in a large buffet area or in a standing cocktail party situation. Guests must either make multiple trips through the buffet line, or attempt to hold their drinks and food without spilling. Additionally, there is often a shortage of appropriate flat surfaces or seating, making the situation even more difficult and increasing the likelihood of spills and accidents. There is a need, therefore, for a food and drink carrying tray that can safely hold multiple beverages and plates of food.
Thus, a food and drink tray solving the aforementioned problems is desired.